singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Taken List
This is the current taken list for Singularity. New characters, please use this template and add yourself under your canon heading. If you are the first character from a canon, please make a heading for it. Series are arranged alphabetically. For NPCs, see the NPCs page. 2001: A Space Odyssey HAL 9000 Aliens vs. Predators Grid - au Avery Cates Series Avery Cates - canon Avatar: The Last Airbender Azula - au Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure Billy the Kid Bioshock Cindy Meltzer - au Eleanor Lamb - canon Jack -au Atlas Broken Saints Raimi Matthews - canon Bulletstorm Trishka Novak - canon Dead Space Michael Altman - canon Isaac ClarkeIsaac Clarke - canon Alejandro Borges - canon Doctor Who The TARDIS - canon Double Vision Bonny Serge - canon Dragon Age Fenris - canon Marian Hawke - AU DC Universe Jaime Reyes - canon Ergo Proxy Pino - canon Fallout 3 The Lone Wanderer'' - AU'' Firefly Kaylee Frye - canon Freakangels Kait - canon Arkady -canon Gamer Simon Silverton - canon Generator Rex Rex Salazar - canon Ghost in the Shell Major Motoko Kusanagi - canon Major Motoko Kusanagi - au Godzilla Godzilla - au Halo 686 Ebullient Prism - canon Black-One - canon Black-Two - canon Black Three ''- Canon'' Carter-A259 - canon Catherine-B320 - canon Cortana - canon Emile-A239 - au John-117 Jorge-052 - canon Jun-A266 - canon Mack - canon Samuel-034 - canon Spartan- B312 Thom-293 - canon Thon 'Talamee - canon Private O'Brien - canon The Rookie -'' au'' The Arbiter - au (CR from Atia Amat Omnes) Homestuck Bro Strider - canon Davesprite - canon Dave Strider - canon Dave Strider - AU Eridan Ampora - canon Feferi Peixes - canon Gamzee Makara - canon Gamzee Makara - AU Jack Noir - AU Jade Harley - canon Jaedri Harleigh (Jade Harley) - AU Joan Egbert (John Egbert)'' - AU'' John Egbert - canon Kanaya Maryam - canon Roheze Lelande (Rose Lalonde) - AU Sollux Captor - canon Terezi Pyrope - canon Vriska Serket - canon Nepeta Leijon - canon Equius Zahhak - canon Aradia Megido'' - canon'' How to Train Your Dragon Astrid Hofferson - canon Toothless - canon i, robot Sonny - canon Iron Man JARVIS - au Karas Eko - au Kiki's Delivery Service Jiji - canon Kingdom Hearts Axel - canon Riku - AU Leverage Parker - canon Alec Hardison - canon Eliot Spencer- canon Lilo & Stitch Agent Wendy Pleakly - canon Grand Councilwoman - canon Mass Effect EDI - canon Garrus Vakarian - canon Commander Jane Shepard (Renegade) - AU Kaidan Alenko - canon Kasumi Goto - canon Mordin Solus - canon Thane Krios - canon Zaeed Massani -'' canon'' Jeff 'Joker' Moreau - canon Metroid Samus Aran - canon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fluttershy - canon Rainbow Dash - canon Original Characters Gardenia Clarke Maria McFlannery Red Snout Virgil Portal GLaDOS - au Chell - canon Primeval Connor Temple - canon Princess Resurrection Riza Wildman - canon Protomen Joe - canon Protoman - canon Raptor Red Raptor Red - au Red vs Blue Intelligence Program Delta - au PFC Lavernia Tucker - au York - au Agent Washington and Epsilon - au Agent Washington - canon Agent Maine - au Tex -'' au'' (Amat CR) Saint's Row Johnny Gat - canon Star Wars RC-1138 - canon RC-1262 - canon Sucker Punch Babydoll - au System Shock SHODAN - canon Tangled Rapunzel - canon Team Fortress 2 BLU Sniper - Atia Amat Omnes RED Medic - canon BLU Demo - Atia Amat Omnes Terminator T-800 Model 101 - canon Sarah Connor - canon T-X - canon John Connor - canon The Lion King II Zira - canon Touhou Yukari Yakumo - canon Transformers Shockwave (G1 Dreamwave) - Cape & Cowl Nemesis Prime - Alternity Tron Anon - au CLU - au Ed Dillinger Jr. - canon Gem - au Gibson - canon Jalen ❝Abraxas❞ - canon Jalen - au Kevin Flynn - canon Quorra - canon Ram - canon Rinzler - au Sam Flynn - canon Tron - canon Up Dug - canon Xiaolin Showdown Jack Spicer - Canon from Series Finale Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yuusei Fudou - canon Category:Characters